Drabbles: Dramione
by dramioneromione12
Summary: Multiple Drabbles based on Draco and Hermione. Many Ratings, New Settings, Long and Short stories, and some AU and OOC at times.
1. Christmas Morning

Prompt: Christmas Morning

Rating: K or G

Sunlight streamed through the window as she opened her eyes, and gasped. The most wonderful hue blossomed off his chest. Had she not gasped, it would have been the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

A smile grew on her lips as his eyes flew open with the sun twinkling off his silver eyes. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and chuckled.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." He said quietly.

And she closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest.

It was by far the best Christmas morning she woke up to.


	2. Dance With Me

Prompt: Yule Ball

Rating: PG-13

"Viktor, my feet are hurting. May I take a break?" I asked. He nodded his head and grunted, and I limped away to the drink table, and grabbed the clear-crystal ladle, and dumped a spoonful into a cup.

I took a sip of the fruity liquid, when a voice intruded into my thoughts.

"Getting tired of him already, are you?"

I turned and faced the person. I sighed once I saw who it was. Blonde hair and grey eyes.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked tiredly, pretending to look down at my fingertips in interest.

He chuckled, and my head bounced up. He leaned in close to me, and whispered,

"Dance with me."

I stepped away, and looked at him. He wasn't joking about this… I could see it in his eyes. Did he really want to dance with _me_?

"N-no." I stammered, but my answer immediately changed once he grabbed my hand and started to rub soothing circles into it.

"We both know that the limp was just a way to get away from _him._" He looked over to Viktor. I did as well, and almost dropped my cup. He was now waltzing with another one of the Beaubaxtons. I suddenly felt a boil of anger in my head, and took his hand tighter into mine.

Viktor asked me to the ball, I replied with a simple yes, and then he goes off with another girl. So he gets his hurt right back to him once he sees me. Hopefully. So with that, I did what my instincts told me. And I was scared at what I was doing.

I honestly didn't know what was going through my head once I dragged him across the floor into the crowd. I honestly didn't know what was going through me as I twisted him around and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Granger, I-" he started, but I stopped him.

"It's Hermione tonight." I whispered.

I didn't care that his hands went to my waist. I didn't care that we swayed slowly and everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at both of us. I didn't care that the music stopped and we looked at each other.

All I did was smile.

And Viktor was nowhere in sight.


	3. Part Of Tradition

Prompt: New Year's Kiss

Rating: K

"Malfoy, its part of tradition." She said. He scoffed with his hair falling in place atop his head.

"But I refuse kissing another species." He spat, and she rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Malfoy. It's been over a year since the war. The blood prejudice issues have gone away. Just look at Blaise and Ginny." And she pointed over to the snogging couple. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Yea well… still. I don't feel like it." He murmured. They fell into silence. She took the opportunity to look over at the clock that read 11:59.

"Malfoy…" she whispered.

"Granger..." he replied back fully.

"What if I were to initiate the kiss?" she asked, her cheeks turning red from his eyes connecting to hers.

"I- don't know." He shrugged.

"Well," she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, when the others started to count down.

"TEN!"

"Would you pull away?" she asked.

"Well…" he paused.

"NINE!"

"You see, since you have bugged me about it…" he explained.

"EIGHT!"

"And constantly wondered what I was going to do…"

"SEVEN!"

"And I still refused to answer…."

"SIX!"

"And finally you stop and I relax to nothing of bickering from you until now…"

"FIVE!"

"I might as well answer."

"FOUR!"

"What do you mean?" she cocked her head.

"THREE!"

"I'm going to kiss you."

She gasped.

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

And with that, he planted his lips onto hers, and they kissed for the first time.


	4. A Monster

Prompt: A Monster

Rating: T/ Light R

He twisted her around and put his hand across her neck. She whined lightly, and his strength on her got tighter.

All she wanted to do was help him, and he was holding her in such a position that she was helpless. Her wand lay across the floor, and her back was against the sink that was wet from earlier. Her pants were completely drenched, and the look in his eyes made something in her stir wildly. When she opened her mouth to speak, his voice whispered in the dark making chills run down her spine.

"You know I could kill you, right?" He spoke in her ear, making Goosebumps surround her body and vibrate down to her toes. She was quite aware of the fact that she was a filthy mudblood to him and that they were alone.

She shivered and shut her eyes. He chuckled and smirked.

"Scared Granger?" he asked, moving his head away. She didn't give up that easily. So she shook her head. _ More like fear over everything. _She thought.

His hand traveled from her neck down to her waist where her shirt lay in rumples. She gasped. She refused to meet his gaze, and his hand still moved until it went underneath her skirt.

That was when it crossed the line.

She pushed him away while another whimper escaped her lips. She walked to the farthest corner, and faced it with her arms crossed around her body, trying to protect herself.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of sobs. She turned and saw him looking down with his arms holding the rims of the sink. His tears were fresh and falling into the drain, and his hunched form looked pitiful. If his father ever saw such behavior from his only son, he would be tortured. Of course, Hermione didn't know of such cruelty he had been through. Especially when he told his father that he refused to be such a monster that he was transformed into.

A Death Eater.

She took cautious steps to him, and her heart was beating out of her chest. She was scared, yet she reached her hand out, and lifted his head up to the mirror. She looked into it with him.

"Do you know who I see right now?" she asked quietly. He let a few loose tears travel down his face, until he spoke.

"A monster, Killer, Betrayer-" he stopped to choke on his words, and the sobs continued.

She let go. She thought that she could bring out the Gryffindor courage so desperately wanting to help. But she couldn't. She took small steps to the door, hopefully getting him to stop her.

Nothing.

"I hope you're making the right choice." She whispered.

Still nothing.

Letting her hand grasp the handle of the bathroom door, she looked at his form one more time before opening the door and shutting it with a _click_.

* * *

**I honestly don't know why I wrote this. This sucked. But whatever. Still a drabble.**


	5. I Promise

Prompt: I Promise

Rating: K Plus

Warnings: Suicide Mentioning

Hermione was floating.

She was quite cold, and felt no air developing into her lungs, and her brain was shutting down piece by piece.

She was drowning. Deep into the depths of the Black Lake.

It wasn't like she was thinking at the moment. It was a stupid suicidal thought that made her do such a thing, and look where she was now?

No one could find her down that deep. It was down in the depths that she opened her eyes barely, and saw the Giant Squid. It was sleeping, and then…

She felt light again.

Gusts of wind flew into her lungs like a rocket would into the sky, and her eyes finally opened.

She was in the air, someone's hand holding her waist tight. She looked up, and saw grey eyes looking down at her. She instantly knew who it was.

"Hermione, go. Go back to sleep. I'll take you somewhere safe. I promise." His throaty voice whispered, and she let sleep take over her exhaustion.

Draco Malfoy, Hermione's savior, kept that promise.


End file.
